Love Me?
by NeitherDeadAndAlive
Summary: AU. High school Fic. Zoro X FemLuffy: Livvy. Entering the life of high school, Livvy finds people who she wants to be friends with. Then they formed the group 'Straw Hats'. Livvy and Zoro got really close because they were the first ones in the group. how will their relationship turn out? This fic is like the real anime. I just changed the situations to school related stuff.


**A/N: **Luffy's female name is Livvy here :) I didn't want to go for Lucy or Luffia or what, so I thought of a name for like.. Two hours? and there you have it! Livvy! I chose it because the v sounded like f so... enjoy this fic.! I really enjoyed writing this. I was too bored in school that all I did was write this fic. I was actually smiling alone and fan girling silently while writing this. IN CLASS.

Reviews please!

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to Grand Line High School!

"Woi! Livvy! Wake up! You're gonna be late for school you lazy ass." Ace shook her shoulders. The girl had a scar by her left eye and black wavy hair that flowed until just above her chest. She turned away from Ace and groaned, not wanting to wake up. Ace sighed then went to get a cold glass of water. He returned then splashed the water on her head. She screamed then sat up immediately.

"Now you're awake?" Ace smirked.

"Ugh. Okay, okay. You dry my bed, Ace. If you don't, I'll sleep in your room until you bring it back to the way my bed was. While you, sleep in my room." She stood up, scratched her head and untangled her slightly wet hair with her fingers.

"Breakfast's ready. Don't eat too much. You're gonna get late. I suggest you take a bath first." He said, drinking coffee. Livvy groaned then grabbed a towel. She walked lazily to the bathroom then took a bath. Right when she entered, Shanks banged the door many times.

"Hurry up Livvy! You wouldn't want to be late on your first day as a high school student!" He reminded her. Livvy grunted then started to take a bath.

She was already in first year high school. She lived with Shanks for the mean time. Ace was just there for the time being. He stays somewhere in Tokyo where he works for the Whitebeard Company. He just stayed with Livvy and Shanks and will be leaving after two months. After five minutes, She went out of the bathroom wearing underwear under her towel. She headed to her room then dressed up. She only had ten minutes left before school. She sat down to eat then started chomping down on the food prepared just for her. After a few minutes, Shanks grabbed her uniform then lifted her up.

"Stop eating already. You're gonna get late." He said. Livvy groaned then grabbed her body bag. She put it around her then took the plate filled with food from the table then ran out.

She ate the food as she walked to school. But when she looked at her watch, she had two minutes left! Her eyes widened then she stopped walking. She finished up all the food in a blink of an eye then ran as fast as she can. Just in time, she reached the school. She followed the directions of the teachers and went to her class. She sat down, panting hard. A teacher stood by the door and called the students. They were supposed to gather in the gym for the opening ceremony for the first years. When they were already lined up, her stomach suddenly felt little pain. It was because she ran after eating a lot of food. She made groaning and moaning sounds as she held her stomach.

"A-are you okay? Do you want to go to the clinic?" A girl asked her.

"Sensei! We have to bring her to the clinic. Her stomach must hurt.." Another girl called out a teacher. The teacher went close then asked the two girls to escort her to the clinic. She was left there, lying on the bed in the clinic and missed the ceremony anyway.

"Ugh.. What was the point of hurrying if I couldn't be in the ceremony too.." She mumbled. When she felt better, she returned to the class room. Just in time, they were starting to introduce theirselves.

"Oh, there you are. Please do step in front and introduce yourself!" The teacher from a while ago smiled at her and raised her hands towards the center of the room. She went in front then faced everyone.

"Hello everyone! I'm Monkey D. Livvy! I'm Pleased to meet you all!" She smiled widely and bowed as she introduced herself. She sat on the vacant seat at the back near the window. She sat beside the red-haired girl from a while ago.

"Hi livvy-chan! I'm Sachi! Do you want to go with us during the break times?" She smiled as she asked.

"Oh, no.. I'm fine on my own for now.. But thanks anyway, Sa-chan!" She smiled back.

"Okay. but if you need someone with you, you can always go with us!" She said then shifted her attention back to the teacher.

As she said, she was alone during recess time and lunch time. But she had no problem with it. She strolled around the school alone while eating a strawberry lollipop. She admired the school. It was so big and spacious! It had 12 floors all in all. Her room was in the fourth floor. Class B-2. She preferred to be alone because she wanted to have friends that interested her. She was already at the ninth floor. Where the Classes A-1 to B-1 of the seniors were.

On the first floor, there was only a huge quadrangle. It was just a vacant space used for school events and other activities. On the second floor was the teachers' offices and lounges. On the third floor, they had the first years' room, classes A-1 to B-1. The fourth floor had B-2 until C-2. Fifth floor and sixth floor had second years. Seventh and eighth are for third years. Ninth and tenth floors are where the seniors are. Livvy hasn't reached the last two floors because the bell suddenly rang, so she had to return to her class room. The class ended then they all went home.

But before she could get out of the school premises, she heard a noise coming from the left edge of the quadrangle. Students were crowding over there so she got curious. She heard other students say there was a fight. So Livvy made her way through until she could see what was happening. A green haired guy was fighting with a guy who was a bit bigger than him. Livvy raised an eyebrow and watched the two guys exchange sharp glares.

"Shut up freshman, you're no match to me!" The guy told the green haired freshman. Livvy didn't understand what was happening and what the guy was talking about because she just came. The big guy started to punch the green haired freshman, but then, the freshman got really mad. He beat up the big guy and got caught by the teacher. Now it looked like he was the one who started it. The teachers asked the students to go home and went to the two students.

"Go home you two. The Prefect will wait for you tomorrow. For now, get yourselves some rest. Troublemakers.." The teacher scolded. The green haired guy scratched his head and grunted. Livvy stayed for a while, looking at the freshman.

"What?" The guy saw him then raised an eyebrow at her. Livvy just sighed and walked away.

The next day, lunch time. Livvy decided to stroll around the school again. But when she passed by the prefect room on the second floor, he saw the green haired guy from yesterday. She peeked by the window and looked at him and the teacher. She saw him scratching his head, crossing his arms and other mannerisms he made. After a few minutes, the guy went out, not noticing Livvy behind the door. She decided to follow the guy. After a few floors, He realized he was being followed.

"What do you want?" He said in a deep voice, making Livvy show herself to him.

"Nothing.. I just got curious on what you were going to do.." She scratched her head and grinned at the guy. He sighed then continued going up stairs.

"I'm Monkey D. Livvy! You can call me Livvy! What's your name?" She continued as she followed him.

"Why do you ask?" He said.

"Just tell your name! Are you really that mean? I just want to know you more!" She whined.

"Zoro." He plainly answered.

"Zoro? That's it?" She asked.

"Ugh. Roronoa Zoro." He grunted.

"I see! Nice to meet you, Zoro! What are you gonna do?" He stopped by the eleventh floor then opened the big door, revealing a pool. Livvy's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. She made sounds of excitement and amazement as she entered the pool area.

"Woooooow! SUGOIII! I didn't know there was a pool here?" She said, having a big smile on her face. Zoro ignored her then grabbed a mop from a cabinet. He started to mop the floor.

"Eh? Is this a punishment?" She asked But Zoro didn't say anything.

"I saw you yesterday! So you're a freshman!" She continued.

"So what if I am?" He answered coldly.

"What's your middle school?" She asked.

"East Blue Middle School." He mumbled.

"I see.. You know, Zoro? You're a very interesting person! I want you to be my friend!" She smiled widely.

"What?" Zoro stopped cleaning and turned to her.

"I said, I want you to be my friend!"

* * *

**A/N: **Yosh! How was it? Reviews please! I'll update after getting at least one :) Just wanna know how you think of it! :)


End file.
